


Stacked

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Endearments, Established Relationship, M/M, Pec Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian rubs off between Chris' pecs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacked

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/96633008456/summary-sebastian-fucks-chris-pecs-rating-18).

**Title** : Stacked  
 **Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
 **Word Count** : 2000  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : pec fucking, use of endearments, PWP  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : This is in no way real, I do not own or know any of these people. This is a product of my own imagination and I just thought I would share.  
 **Summary** : Sebastian fucks Chris' pecs.  
 **A/N** : This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/96633008456/summary-sebastian-fucks-chris-pecs-rating-18).

It’d been thirty minutes and neither team had scored. Sebastian didn’t even know _which_ teams were playing; he couldn’t care _less_ about the Premiere League match Chris had settled on. He was pretty sure Chris didn’t care either. Chris lay opposite him at the other end of the couch, feet tucked against one another’s thighs. Chris’ hands rested on his chest, elbows folded in against his sides, head angled toward the flat-screen.

Sebastian sighed, wedging one arm behind his head and resting the other just beneath the waistband of his jeans. Glancing back at the TV, he realized the match had paused, English commentators wincing over one of the injured players. Across from him, Chris grunted, sound immediately pulling his attention away from the television.

Chris had told him how his chest had been aching since Ultron wrapped. He hadn’t been surprised considering how often Chris had to mimic throwing around Cap’s shield. Those big hands worked circles into his chest, small movements pulling his Henley aside and offering peeks of his tattoo and chest hair. Chris’ hands massaged just beneath his collarbone and Sebastian’s breathing hitched, Chris’ hard nipples obvious even from the other end of the couch.

He should have been used to Chris’ penchant for touching his own chest by now, but the soft sounds Chris made as he rubbed away the slight ache drove him _crazy_. They weren’t even Chris’ usual grunts and moans. Quiet half-pained relieved _gasps_ that were more nose than mouth. Sebastian shifted his legs, sudden movement making Chris still his hands and glance at him.

“Bash? Is something wrong?” asked Chris, eyes hurriedly roving over Sebastian before settling on Sebastian’s face, slight frown wrinkling his own brow. Not noticing anything _physically_ wrong with Sebastian, he resumed kneading his chest, surprised when Sebastian’s eyes widened.

“N- _no_ ,” answered Sebastian, negation sticking in his throat. He coughed, legs shifting apart, cock thickening under his jeans. _Christ_ , he was getting hard over Chris massaging his aching pecs. What the fuck. Chris dug his fingertips into his chest again, pressure dimpling Chris’ Henley and he whimpered.

“Sebastian, are you sure? What—” Sebastian was hard. His cock bulged beneath the zip of his jeans and Sebastian’s gaze was riveted to his hands on his chest.

“You’re lying there, grabbing yourself like it’s _nothing_ and—” Sebastian moaned, back bowing when Chris frowned and pushed his pecs together. The curves of his chest peeked between the buttons of Chris’ Henley, and god _damn_ did Chris have a lot of cleavage.

Chris grinned, one side of his mouth pulling up before the other corner followed. “That, huh?”

He glowered at Chris. What _else_ would he be thinking about? How could he not remember the time he got Chris on his back and straddled Chris’ ribs? Chris gruffly encouraging Sebastian to slide his cock between his pecs, hands pushing Chris’ firm chest against his cock as he moved. He hadn’t lasted long at all, Chris’ murmured dirty talk and the soft glide of Chris’ chest hair under his dick sparking his orgasm with only a handful of thrusts.

“ _Yes_ , that, you fucker,” moaned Sebastian, watching Chris slink toward him. He tucked both of his hands behind his head and let Chris unzip his jeans.

“You wanna do that again, Bash, you wanna fuck my tits? Come all between them and make a real mess of me?” asked Chris, stroking Sebastian’s semi before sitting up and pulling off his Henley. Sebastian arched, Adam’s apple bobbing as Sebastian kept his gaze on his hands. He cupped his pecs, lifting the muscle and squeezing.

_Fuck_ did it make Sebastian’s dick throb when Chris referred to his chest as his tits. If Chris didn’t know he had a bit of an obsession with Chris’ firm pecs, he sure knew now. That half-smile tipped the corner of Chris’ mouth, not _smug_ , but certainly very pleased with this newly recognized fetish. He nodded eagerly, Chris’ enthusiasm waning as moments ticked by without a response. “ _Yeah_ , Chris, fuck…”

Chris grinned, dropping his hands from his chest and leaning over Sebastian for a kiss. “Alright,” he said, kissing the tip of Sebastian’s nose before dropping his voice lower, “get in the bedroom and take off your clothes for me.”

Sebastian shoved at Chris’ chest and fisted the open front of his jeans. He was naked by the time Chris had followed him into their bedroom.

“Jesus, baby, you’re _achin’_ for it,” said Chris, smiling and wrapping his fingers around Sebastian’s cock. He stroked from root to tip, pulling back Sebastian’s foreskin on the next downstroke.

“Chris, _please_ ,” groaned Sebastian, standing on his toes and squeezing Chris’ shoulders. He groped Chris’ chest, fingers grazing his body hair.

Nodding, Chris let go of Sebastian’s cock and wiggled out of his jeans, kicking them aside. Sebastian hummed and fisted his dick, forehead pressing against Sebastian’s shoulder when Sebastian stroked him. “Aren’t I the one that’s supposed to be doing something for _you_?” he laughed, stilling Sebastian’s hand before kneeling at Sebastian’s feet.

Chris frowned and shifted on his knees, reaching out to stroke Sebastian’s fuzzy thighs when Sebastian didn’t do anything. “Sebastian? Do you not want to?”

“Chris, _fuck_ , of course I do. Are you sure? I know you’ve been achy, _obviously_. I don’t want to—”

Smiling, Chris shook his head, squeezing Sebastian’s thighs and encouraging Sebastian closer. “S’not so bad anymore. I was just doing it ‘cuz it felt nice.”

“Doin’ it to drive me _nuts_ ,” said Sebastian, molding his palms to Chris’ shoulders, feet either side of Chris’ knees.

He shivered under the drag of Sebastian’s thumbs along his collarbone. Chris angled Sebastian’s cock against the center of his chest. Curling his hand back over Sebastian’s thigh, he squeezed the lithe muscle and quirked a brow. Sebastian still didn’t move. Stared down at his cock between his pecs, fingers tightening over his shoulders.

“Need some help?” asked Chris, wrapping his fingers around Sebastian and dragging Sebastian’s cockhead over his pec. He glanced up at Sebastian as he circled his areola with the crown, nipple hardening and glistening with Sebastian’s precome.

“Ah, _god_.” Chris rubbed his dick over his other nipple and Sebastian groaned. He guided Chris’ hand back to his thigh and canted his hips.

“Thought that might encourage you,” said Chris, smirking and bringing his arms in against his sides, biceps pushing his pecs together around Sebastian’s cock.

Sebastian watched as he seesawed on his toes, cock sliding through the firm valley of Chris’ chest. Beneath the smattering of body hair, Chris’ chest flushed, pink creeping up his neck and bypassing his cheeks to the shells of his ears. Chris’ cock was hard when he rocked back on his heels, length angled up toward his stomach. He let out a sharp breath, pleased that he wasn’t the only one enjoying rubbing off on Chris’ chest.

Chris swallowed, breathing hitching when he glanced down at Sebastian’s dick, tip slicking his beard.

“ _Fuck_ ,” gasped Sebastian, ass clenching from the rasp of Chris’ scruff over the sensitive head. He slid his hands around Chris’ neck, grip light as he rubbed his thumbs over Chris’ throat and tipped Chris’ head back. “Jesus, Chris…”

“I know, Bash, come on,” whispered Chris, bridging his pecs with one broad palm, skin whitening under the press of his fingertips. “Feels real good, right? I love that you want this. Love how you fit right between my tits and get me all slick. Love that, too, don’t you? Seeing me all wet with your come.”

Sebastian cursed, hips moving faster, thumbs rubbing along Chris’ jaw.

Chris smirked, bowing his head and moaning when Sebastian’s fingers tangled in the hair at his nape. He flicked his tongue out, licked the head every time Sebastian breached his cleavage. Sebastian let out a choked groan, using his grip on his hair to pull his head back. He felt his lips quirk into a small grin, kept Sebastian’s gaze as he tucked his arms tighter against his sides.

“Fuck. _Fuck_ ,” groaned Sebastian, loosening his hold and stroking the back of Chris’ head.

“That’s it, baby,” breathed Chris, dropping his eyes to the surge of Sebastian’s hips, mesmerized by the practiced roll as Sebastian bucked between his pecs. “Fuck, look at that cock,” he said, focusing on the pull of Sebastian’s foreskin over his cockhead. “God, you wanna come, don’t you? _I_ want you to.” He moaned, sound purposefully breathy so he could get Sebastian to keen.

Sebastian swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, teeth scraping over it as he curled his hands back around Chris’ neck. He slowed his thrusts, let himself feel the slight chafe of Chris’ body hair and the heat between his pecs and palm. Chris smiled up at him.

“You hearin’ yourself? Sound so fuckin’ hot moaning for me, Sebastian,” said Chris, flexing his chest and guiding his pecs along Sebastian’s cock.

He wasn’t aware of the sounds falling from his bitten lips, couldn’t stop them even if he wanted to. Sebastian fixated on the sight of his dick slipping between Chris’ pecs. Didn’t care if he was whining like he was sure he was. Chris kept moaning, gasping hitches of breath that made his balls throb. He cupped Chris’ pecs, pushed them together around his cock and groaned when Chris curled a palm under his sac.

“Want you to mark me up. Think you can do that, baby? Jizz on my chest and mess me up with your come?” asked Chris, massaging Sebastian’s balls and wrapping a hand around his own dick, hard and dripping from Sebastian’s moans.

His gut tightened, Chris’ fingertips teasing over his perineum and he was fucking _gone_. Squeezed Chris’ pecs and spilled in thick hot pulses, come catching on Chris’ throat and winding down his sternum.

“That’s it, Bash,” drawled Chris, relishing Sebastian’s shivers. He curled his fingers around Sebastian’s twitching cock, smeared the head through Sebastian’s release making sure to make a real mess of himself. Sebastian grunted, watching him guide his dick around his nipples before shuddering and moaning his name.

Sebastian took a step back and rubbed Chris’ chest, framing Chris’ neck and leaning over him for a deep kiss. He pulled at Chris’ bottom lip as he leant away. “What about you?”

Chris grinned, loving Sebastian’s heavy-lidded eyes and the soft, shy smile tugging his reddened lips. Hand still around his cock, he stroked and kept his eyes on Sebastian’s. His eyes fell closed, Sebastian’s fingers exploring his chest, thumbs smearing his release into his chest hair.

“ _Chris_. God, yes, iubit, come for me,” said Sebastian, rolling Chris’ nipples with his thumbs. His breathing hitched when Chris moaned and his spine bowed, come striping Chris’ belly and dripping onto Chris’ pale thighs. He groaned and palmed Chris’ cheeks, kissing him again and humming when Chris’ hands covered his own.

Chris laughed, hands sliding down to Sebastian’s wrists as he leant into Sebastian’s comforting palms.

“Jesus, Chris,” whispered Sebastian, listening to Chris breathe deeply for a moment before offering him a hand. Chris stood and pressed flush against him, lips gentle as Chris brushed a kiss to his cheekbone. “You,” he said, chuckling and shaking his head.

“Right?” Chris grinned and squeezed Sebastian’s ass, pulling him in for a kiss. “So, I mean, you’re responsible for this mess, I think the least you could do is clean me up.”

“Yeah?” asked Sebastian, ducking his head and dragging his tongue up Chris’ throat, tasting sweat and his come. “You’re the one that asked for it.”

Chris tipped his head back and groaned, palms tightening over Sebastian’s butt. “Not that this isn’t fantastic, but I was thinking of a more _human_ means of clean up, Bash.” He watched Sebastian suck his nipple, pec clenching as Sebastian licked away his release.

Sebastian reached for Chris’ hand, curling their fingers together and smirking. “Then how about I finish this in a nice, hot shower?”

Chris smiled, “I’m always up for that.”


End file.
